1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a multi-channel magnetic control system which applies a plurality of magnetic elements consisted of magnetic elements having different magnetic anisotropies to control the magnetic cluster of the channel system, and the disclosed multi-channel magnetic control system is capable of magnetizing the magnetic species in the channel to interfere the magnetic field, so as to mix the magnetic fluids or to separate the magnetic species from the fluids.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of the biochip and the biomedical microsystem, mixing fluids and separating species in the channel have become a hot spot in the research. As far as the continuously flowing fluids are concerned, the fluid mix and species separation can be divided into active and passive types. The active type, which is to apply electricity or magnetization to the fluids or species, is more flexible and therefore popularized. In addition, as the magnetic fluids and particles have been applying to the biochip nowadays, research to achieve more effectiveness on the use of magnetic species to mix or collect magnetically targeted species have been focused.
The conventional technique is to use an electromagnet as a magnetic field switch to mix fluids or to separate species. Although it is easy to adjust the magnetic field intensity, the electromagnet also generates heat along with the magnetic field, such that the temperature is changed and the characteristic of the fluids or species is also affected due to the temperature variation. Moreover, using the electromagnet as the magnetic field switch needs to continuously supply current. In addition, it is hard to manufacture the micro-coil by the existing micro-nano manufacturing technology. Therefore, alternatives of the magnetic field switch have to be taken into account.
As a result, the inventor of the present disclosure has been mulling the technical problems over and then designs a multi-channel magnetic control system aims at improving the current shortcomings so as to promote the industrial practicality.